Transdermal and/or intradermal delivery of drugs offer several advantages over conventional delivery methods including oral and injection methods. It delivers a predetermined drug dose to a localized area with a controlled steady rate and uniform distribution, is non-invasive, convenient and painless.
Transdermal and/or intradermal delivery of drugs require transport of the drug molecules through the stratum corneum, i.e., the outermost layer of the skin. The stratum corneum (SC) provides a formidable chemical barrier to any chemical entering the body and only small molecules having a molecular weight of less than 500 Da (Daltons) can passively diffuse through the skin at rates resulting in therapeutic effects. A Dalton is defined as a unit of mass equal to {fraction (1/12)} the mass of a carbon-12 atom, according to “Steadman's Electronic Medical Dictionary” published by Williams and Wilkins (1996).
In co-pending patent application entitled “Method of forming micropores in skin”, incorporated herein by reference, sonoporation has been proposed as a method to facilitate transdermal and/or intradermal delivery of molecules larger than 500 Da and to increase the rate of drug delivery through the SC. The sonoporation apparatus described in the referenced application is not practical for in-vivo drug delivery and in particular for treating humans.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and an apparatus for in-vivo transdermal and/or intradermal delivery of any size drug molecules.